Children of this Land
by shyeehaw
Summary: Supernatural AU- Hosea is captured, now Dutch and his unusual new sons will have to attempt rescuing him.
1. Prologue

He was there when the seas divided and valleys were born. Kings died, kingdoms fell. Through his tired eyes, he saw all with enthusiasm, eagerness - years turning to decades and decades into centuries. An appetite for experiencing everything, being everywhere grew, and time was all that he had. His soul claimed to be a part of those changes, to fight, to stand among those he once walked with. But soon he learned about greed and power. The glimmer the world held back then slowly faded, the scenes kept repeating with different people, what was new became tedious. People changed and moved, his loved ones perished with a blink of an eye. He could never truly belong anywhere, fear anything. And what is life without something to hope for? Without fear to keep us safe?  
There was no safety, and yet no danger. With the dawn of a new era, his ways could fit to society no more, too antiquated, easy to spot. And that damned skin, always shedding, always carmine.  
How blessed he was at first to not fear a thing, Death was a pale horse that he rode amicably, the wild beast he tamed. Neither pestilence nor war was able to reach the mounted man, but oh, famine.  
Dutch Van der Linde had the glorious neverending life ruined by his constant hunger. Feeding, ironically, was all he had to live for, the only bucket he could fill time after time and still be empty. That and his existence.  
A giant hollowness that eated his soul from the inside just as hunger ate his body. Dutch would watch families grow and fade as a kid watch ants carrying leaves. Love turning into hate as they never had to experience saying goodbye too soon, their lives aligned, his did not. So he distanced himself, never allowing to bond with his food, hear their thoughts, wish them to stay. It was easier this way, he didn't need guilty helping corrode his insides as well. Death was no longer something to fear, but to wish. His mind had no ideas left to meet her, seemed like not even Death itself would accept something so rotten.  
A famished soul looking for greatness, he roamed the earth, fearing no evil. Dutch had no bonds, no mercy, nothing that could be said to stop his actions. Or so he thought, when pain greeted him once again, as an old friend. A hand much like his own going through chest, squeezing his heart.  
"You don't need to do this anymore...", the silver-haired man whispered, "You can come with me, your hands don't always need blood on them, Dutch."  
He wasn't surprised by his name being said so carelessly, that man had to be the same as him, his flesh as raw as Dutch's.


	2. Ashes to Bone

p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"em style="margin-bottom: 0px;"This is the story of your birth, my son. It's an adventurous one, filled with love, but also great sadness and loss. It speaks to us as well, children of this land. We know no home, and neither do you. The same land that created us now is doing the hunt./em/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The wooden wheels were rolling, and that hellish sound kept screeching on their ears, a sound so cruel that reminds them why they are moving in the first place. A feud as old as time, ignited by the most primordial motive: food. Then, finally, a dead man lying on the road./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"When on the run, there's no time to feed, as fugitives don't get any rest. Time unfolded as a yarn, and Hosea's eyes were kept glued to the small portrait in his hands. They had infuriated too many people, both gangs and law. Still, the strong scent of the corpse got them jumping out of the wagon, facing its empty eyes. Dutch approached the dead man, assaying the state of his own skin over the new one. Fresher, better. A grip around his wrist and a screech of the harpy's throat; That's how they knew it was an illusion, a trick. There weren't enough roads to put distance between the Driscoll's and the Van Der Linde gang. And now, as the evening shadows and he sits on his ragged tent, Dutch watches his sons as they heal, with growing hunger./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The flames licked Abigail's legs, and still, she wouldn't wish to be anywhere but there. It was a flesh-eating blaze consuming her feet, her core. Yet, the only hurtful sting was their piercing gaze. Her agonized figure was a reason to cheer, to chant, around her, hearts full of hate gleamed like burning coal. Their indifference allowed her to once more, feel the depths of cruelty. What they couldn't wrap their minds around was judged, and tonight, Abigail was the defendant./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She wouldn't scream, wouldn't give them that satisfaction, raising her chin up, Abigail breathed the smoke two or three times, the crescent moon as her single witness./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""We are gathered here tonight to send this whore back to her Master's arms", said the Cleric, holding a cross against her direction, "Begone, foul creature! Leave us, good people, free of your bewitched venomous words."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The crowd cheered, oblivious to the ferocity of the fire, as she was reminded, once again, of how she was used, tricked. It was a savage world, and still, Abigail was no more inhuman than those who smiled upon her burning body./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""See! She won't even deny it! Promiscuous! Sorcerer!", those were the words used by simple-minded men to describe women who owned themselves, who dared to be free, only to have their freedom sworded by their hypocrisy. Speaking softly to the flames, she asked them to be done, to consume her. Ash and bones. Rolling her head back, and her eyes even further, Abigail chanted a last time, the old forgotten words folding her tongue in a familiar way, praying to whichever God birthed her to claim her soul. She embraced her fiery fate./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Red, carmine - the vivid colors flashed through their collective mind. John was the first, howling at his packmate to stop, something wrong in those woods./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What are you fools stopping for?", Bill stomped his hoof, "Dutch is waiting on us!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"With a growling sound, Arthur followed John, his bent legs opening way between the dense forest./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ahh shit!", Bill turned around, chasing the two immense shadows by the night. A smoke scent filling their lungs./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"It was a sorry scene, indeed. Those creatures, those humans, once again burning what they couldn't understand. Out of sight, out of mind. em style="margin-bottom: 0px;"How long until is us burning, John?/em the thought invaded his mind as if was his own. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, spreading quickly, bristling his fur. John jumped at the nearest peasant, munching on his torso, breaking bones./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""You goddamn idiot!", Bill was furious, his horns now glazed on dripping blood, making his way through the crowd. And how they screamed, running in circles only to meet Arthur's massive open jaw. em style="margin-bottom: 0px;"Marston, you idiot! Dutch will geld us/em, those intrusive thoughts were buried under his primal goal, an instinct hard to refuse./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Fire shook his claw-hand as an agreement, John Marston slashed the ropes, freeing the witch's body from the stake. She was alive, breathing. Barely./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Retreating to the camp, John was the one carrying the sorceress's burnt body, his nose flaring to the smellem style="margin-bottom: 0px;". We should hurry, those Driscoll demons are still after us,/emhe looked at his brother - blood on his fur from the confront, humans and their damned guns, their own way to feel powerful. The night was as silent as death, just the sound of crickets guiding the weird party home./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Absolutely not!", Dutch said taking a single look at the wounded girl, "As far as we know humans are burning their own under the accusation of witchcraft. No!". He left the tent in a hurry, only to stumble upon Hosea, who seemed very much concerned./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What's going on here, Dutch?", He peeked through the open tent flaps, where Ms. Grimshaw avidly worked, the girl seemed like a rag doll compared to how big and feathery Ms. Grimshaw was./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Is she a witch?", Hosea asked./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""We reckon", said Arthur, his beastly shape now a bit more under control./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Dutch, we can't just send her away! Are you so caught up with Colm and his demon hierarchy that you missed the news?", Hosea looked at Ms. Grimshaw, as asking for her to back up his stories, "Night folk are gone!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""They had it coming for them, going around attacking people."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""And how do we feed again? We need to eat, and soon! Or we ain't healing.", Hosea crouched beside the girl, placing his hand with a cautious gesture on her forehead, "Saint Denis is just about the same, vampires being hunted down. Towns are being watched day and night, Dutch!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""That's exactly why I say to take no more folk, we have bad as it is!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The gang was already used to seeing the pair arguing like this, Strauss was barely lifting his milky white eyes from his newspaper, watching their discussion with a detached interest./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Alright Hosea! we'll have her if she pulls her weight! And if she's not some human mistook for one of us.", he said putting a saddle on The Count, "Now, we need to tend to the urgent matters, these wounds! Strawberry?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The face of his partner turned blank by the absurd proposition./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Jenny, Mac, Davey… I miss them too, you know? They were fine people. But we can't go looking for revenge, Dutch, Colm's army is growing as we speak, I thought we was going to lie low", Hosea said, placing his hand on Dutch's shoulder, "I would rather we go to Valentine."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"His dark eyebrows furrowed, that livestock town was like going back to his origins, feeding on farmers and travelers. Still vexed, he nodded just to humor his partner, like he did so many times./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"An eternal life granted them a non-verbal communication, much like John's and Arthur. More than that, they merged into one. Hosea became more ambitious and lively, Dutch learned to consider risks, put others needs along his own. What one did the other was there to complement, like a synchronized dance, opposites, but working together. And how far they came, finding friends along the way, watching them turn into family./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"As Ms. Grimshaw and Strauss helped them packing things to get to town, John stood still beside the girl, wondering what was her name, and if it was possible from the top of her slumber, to have cast a spell on him. People would soon start wondering why he wasn't back to his original form, since there was no longer danger around. But the fear that was haunting him had nothing to do with something that could be fought using his teeth./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Mister? What is you called?", a crooked lady asked Dutch./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She was the only one still wandering through those muddy streets, stopping right on her tracks when she saw the man's face. A frightful sight, they must have been. In a group of four, they walked in pairs, the wolves behind, as shadows enlarging the danger on the careless steps of the first two, who walked sure that nothing there could kill them. Except for each other./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Aiden O'Malley is the name, my lady", he said with a flourish, old ways never really died. Hosea glared, doubtful, at his partner./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I've seen you before… but no, not with that name, I would recall.", said the crone, her white tuft of hair escaping from the scarf. She looked so old her memory was doing a favor by still working./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""You must have mistaken me for someone else 'mam, excuse me.", a collective sigh and the group left, entering the dim-lighted alley on the right./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"With a single gloved hand, Dutch raised the glass window, leaving enough space for him and Hosea to slither in the warm home. Gesturing for the boys to stay behind, they began their millenary ritual, plucking breaths as fruits from a tree. Glowing yellow eyes and fluid movements would never be seen by those who quietly slept. And if they were… their skin would become his./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"But Hosea never liked that, the ugly crawling feeling he got when harvesting an innocent skin, no. He and then, Dutch pledged to only take the skin of those who had not done it right./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Still insatiable, drinking the slumbered breath, they heard footsteps. It was not unusual to find a restless human walking around their houses, but sharing a concerned look, the pair hid, mixing their silhouettes with the shadows./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Who's there? Face me, ya cowards!", the high-pitched voice floated across the room - disembodied./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"With caution, Dutch draw his gun, human or not, a bullet would always slow it down. And the trigger was almost pulled when an almost toothless smile greeted him. And then headbutted him to the floor./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Gliding across the room, Hosea placed his barrel against the thing's head./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Easy boy! We are the same as you.", he spoke slowly, trying to hold the creature still./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Oh no, that's my way of saying hello! Hello there!", he pushed Hosea. And in a blink of an eye, the trickster vanished, leaving both men looking around, in a neurotic state. "Now ya see me!", he resurged sitting on a chair, "Now ya don't!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Alright! We are leaving!", Hosea declared, having his sentence finished by Dutch, "We didn't know this house was guarded…"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Guarded? eh, not really. Folk here give me only musty bread and milk, that's nothing if they want to count on me mighty protection.", the red-head swung his legs from the bed, getting up on a jump, " Give me beer, whiskey, would'ya? Back in Ireland, I was a fucking king! Know what? Eat them, I don't care", he spoke too fast, leaving Hosea's ears buzzing./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ireland? So what are you? Leprechaun…?", he asked, making his way to the door./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Pff, ya american creatures! I'm irish so I can only be those fools? Nah, I'm a Clurichaun! Related to those famous bastards, yeah, but way better.", he said, stuffing his chest as he followed them around./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Alright, nice to meet you, mister. Goodbye now.", Dutch said, meeting the inquisitive eyes of John and Arthur./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I'm Sean!", he said shaking their furry hands, unbothered, "Say, can I join ya fine fellers? It's awful boring in that old house."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Dutch was about to protest, but it took just Hosea dismissive gesture for him to not be bothered, for what he saw of Sean, he had the attention span of a puppy, and would be soon off their hair./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Great, so as I was saying…"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"With their ears filled by the heavy accent, in the length of one street, the gang learned all fae hierarchy, their taste for music and booze. When Arthur could swear his arms were going through the transition just to grab the boy's neck, they stopped./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Alright boys, keep your eyes open. Dutch and I are coming in."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"It's hard to draw a clear distinction between good and bad, with that thought in mind, Hosea signaled to his sons to get working on the jail's door. Arthur slashed the fragile doorknob, his paws kicking it open, their jaws clenching to the sound. The wolves and Clurichaun kept their guard outside the door, as the couple entered, greeted by moldy walls that held a quiet interior, where all prisoners snored just as much as the deputy on charge. All but one./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ay! What's going on", a whisper was heard, "Mary-Beth! Wake up!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Dutch quickly found the source of it. The murmuring pair was sitting at the cold tile floor, ash crosses draw on their foreheads. His eyes lingered a bit on the man's tied burnt hands. Sharing a look, Hosea and Dutch understood what that meant./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""If I were you, I would look away.", Dutch said, much to Hosea's displease./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""No need, sir. We both seen things that would shock you."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""That I doubt very much."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Squeezing through the bars, Dutch crouched on the asleep prisoner's chest, his long fingernail slicing the flesh, separating muscle from skin. He did that with precision, with a bored look of who committed this atrocity thousands of times, like he needed it to survive./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Sir, you seem kind enough. Would you help us getting out of here?", the soft voice of the girl pleaded to Hosea, "They… burned my tent, and I might be next."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Ignoring the conversation, Dutch kept slicing./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I…Of course, my dear", he glanced at his partner whose frown was getting worse by the moment, "John, Arthur get over here and open this cell would you?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Struggling but a moment with the lock, the two were free, rubbing the crosses off their heads./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""And then what Hosea? Are we keeping two more mouths to feed? We don't even know if they are like us!", Dutch was no longer keeping his voice low, which made Sean fidget with anticipation of that deputy's sleep being interrupted./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""They clearly are! Look at their markings!", his voice was firm, "We can't leave them behi-"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The words were concealed under a freezing scream, one so excruciating and cold that sent shivers down their spines. Dutch's sloppy movements as he argued caused the man to keep screaming, his skin being ripped off. It was like watching a stagecoach crash, in slow motion but yet unable to stop it./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"An iron net, and guns. Hosea's liquid fear, filling his eyes like never before, unable to move. Among the warning bell sound of the town, he searched for the portrait that he could swear it was on his pocket. He had but a moment to undo that, and failing to find it there was nothing left but to say goodbye./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"But not Dutch, his nails went through the throat of the closest policeman, as his sons fought against the others. The girl, Mary-Beth, was unlocking a chest, weirdly enough grabbing a guitar and untying the hands of the man with her./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""There's no point, my dear…", Hosea talked above the confusion, "Take them and go, please. Do this, for me."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"With a second chime from the bell, Valentine was filled with it's citizens. An angry mob following them, There wasn't enough time for goodbyes. Fugitives don't get to say "I love you" back. Their furious steps cracked the glass of the picture, Dutch's smile immortalized beside a beautiful lady./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I told you I knew you, mister.", the crone said, accompanied by his old friend. His red mustache and unmistakable black hat. On top of that, the fiery sword embroidery stitched on his cassock./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #929292; font-family: Roboto, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Hello, Dutch."/p 


End file.
